Espectador
by Katte Turner
Summary: Se armó de valor para confesarse pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Sólo la horrible indirecta de una partida sin fecha de retorno. Y cuando él vuelve, ella recibe dos palabras que la desconciertan. Y entonces, sin siquiera desearlo, un ojigris aparece en su vida. [Crack pair] [HiyoshixSakuno]
1. El comienzo del fin I

Mi mente elaboró esta historia con el objeto de explorar nuevas parejas y escribir cosas distintas. Inspirada gracias a dos fics que leí sobre Hiyoshi y Sakuno (los cuales recomiendo encarecidamente leer). Aclaro desde ya que mi OTP sigue siendo y será por siempre el RyoSaku, no porque haya escrito este fic significa que me cambié de bando o algo por el estilo, porque no es así. Simplemente quiero, necesito y deseo publicar esta historia. Si les llegase a gustar, les cuento que no la tengo terminada pero que _necesito_ publicarla _ahora_ por la simple razón de que requiero un tiempo de recreación, ya que la universidad cada día es más estresante, y hacerlo acá me ayudará. Y sí, la de la imagen no es Sakuno pero aún así me gusta :3

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** El comienzo del fin I

Aspiró aire con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones. Colmó toda la capacidad de sus bronquios y exhaló lentamente. Estaba resuelta a hacerlo, fuese cual fuese el resultado. Su andar decidido y su mirada firme revelaron la determinación que poseía en esos momentos. Una determinación que no podía —ni iba— a flaquear.

Hoy él partía hacia otro país y ella no podía quedarse en Japón sin decirle todas esas sensaciones que atiborraban su mente y su cuerpo desde hacía ya un tiempo. Probablemente —y conociéndose a sí misma—, al momento de hablar sólo salieran un par de palabras, pero eso era más que suficiente.

Ese día era especial pues, por primera vez en lo que su mente podía recordar, no se había perdido en un lugar tan grande y espacioso. Había tomado precauciones memorizando la ruta exacta hacia la sala de despegue —algo que no resultó ser una tarea muy agradable de realizar—. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas y entonces lo vio. Con una tenida deportiva —casi incentivando a un partido—, su usual jockey blanco, su bolso del Seigaku en su espalda y sus manos en los bolsillos, parecía tener grabada a mano en su rostro una profunda mueca de aburrimiento.

Se aproximó hacia él aún con su resolución intacta. Volvió a inhalar fuertemente y luego le llamó. Su voz se escuchó serena y decidida y él volteó a verla con una mirada que ella definiría como carente de emoción.

—Ryuzaki.

Su tono, como bien supuso, sonó aburrido y lacónico. Miró a sus amarillos ojos y no encontró en ellos ningún rastro de turbación. Pero eso no iba a flaquear su voluntad.

—Ryoma-kun, necesito decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

Él la observó un momento, casi analizando su comportamiento, dándole el pase para que continuara. Ella mantuvo su mirada hasta que resolvió volver a hablar.

—Necesito decirte que… —hizo una pausa, momento que Ryoma aprovechó para desviar sus ojos de los de ella. Eso tampoco la desalentó—. Me gustas mucho. Te quiero —añadió, imprimiéndole una seriedad convincente a su tono de voz.

Sakuno observó el semblante del muchacho y comprendió horrendamente que sus palabras no habían generado nada en él. Absolutamente nada. Sus ojos seguían inexpresivos y tenía esa mueca de apatía que le indicaba que las cosas no iban a salir como ella esperaba. Y, por primera vez en esa tarde, comenzó a desanimarse.

Ryoma parecía estar meditando su respuesta pues no habló hasta dentro de lo que a Sakuno le pareció una eternidad. Ella bajó lentamente sus párpados y posó su vista en el suelo, evadiendo una posible mirada de él. Un vago sentimiento comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Un sentimiento que le susurraba que nada bueno se veía venir. Intentó acallarlo sin éxito.

—Ryuzaki —volvió a llamarle.

Levantó sus ojos hasta toparse nuevamente con los de él. Ahora sí pudo distinguir un brillo en ellos, aunque era un brillo opaco, casi titilante.

—Debo irme o perderé el avión —fue todo lo que dijo, impasible como pocos.

La sensación que musitaba dentro de ella tenía razón.

Quedó estupefacta. Hizo el esfuerzo de su vida para confesarse y él ni siquiera se dignó a responderle. Hubiese esperado cualquier respuesta menos ésta. Sabía que el príncipe era una persona reservada y que casi todo lo que ocurría era visto por él como algo aburrido y sin importancia, pero el tema que acababa de tocar no era cualquier cosa —por lo menos no para ella—. Se sintió humillada y rota al ver cómo él se dirigía hacia el embarque, apartándola así definitivamente de su vida.

Necesitaba entender el cómo. Pero incluso más importante, necesitaba dimensionar el _porqué_ de todo. ¿Acaso ella no significaba nada para él? Pensó que ni siquiera alguien catalogado como _compañero de clase_ podría ser tratado de esa manera. ¿Entonces ni siquiera la consideraba su compañera? Un horrible sentimiento de vacío se extendió por todo su ser. Lo amaba incalculablemente. No advertía cómo había llegado a amarlo hasta ese punto, sólo sabía que lo hacía. Y el hecho de que él ni se hubiese dignado a responderle le dolía; le había calado hondo.

Y enredada entre tanta hostilidad, lo vio partir en algo que ella definiría como una eterna nebulosa, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. Viéndolo por última vez.

Salió del aeropuerto casi por inercia, como si una fuerza externa estuviese siendo su soporte. Sentía sus piernas lejanas, como si se encontraran en una dimensión distinta a la de ella y una presión en su pecho que la tenía —por decirlo menos— intranquila. Sus manos estaban heladas, casi tan heladas como si se hubiesen fundido con la nieve.

Sin duda, su cuerpo era violentamente recorrido por sensaciones extrañas, sensaciones que no se las deseaba a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo —aunque ni tuviese uno—.

Su vista estaba nublada. Y luego de caminar y caminar y ser arrastrada por esa fuerza externa —y sus pies adoloridos de tanto recorrer—, llegó a un lugar agradable para su maltrecha vista. La nebulosa abandonó sus ojos y pudo apreciar el parque frente a ella. Un lugar sereno, bonito y, por sobre todo, listo para recibirla en su desazón.

Se dejó caer en la banca más cercana a ella. Prácticamente se desplomó; sentía su cuerpo pesado y tembloroso. No pudo dimensionar cuánto tiempo pasó allí. Quizás sólo fueron un par de minutos. Tal vez fueron varias horas. Simplemente —y por mucho que lo intentara— su mente no podía evaluar el tiempo transcurrido. Realmente, no podía evaluar nada. Lo único real en esos momentos era que estaba rota. Tan rota como una porcelana que se cae al suelo y se hace añicos. Una que no puede repararse, por mucho que se quiera.

La gente común podría pensar que una niña de doce años no podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Que eso que ella llama a gritos _amor_, para otros no es más que un capricho de una chiquilla que no ha conocido nada de la vida. Pero ella sabe, muy en el fondo, que eso no es verdad. La presión que siente en su pecho cada vez que lo ve, ese rubor que aparece en sus mejillas cada vez que escucha su característica voz, ese estremecimiento que se apodera de sus manos y piernas cada vez que sus ámbares ojos se posan brevemente en su ser y los latidos irregulares de su corazón cada vez que ella pronuncia su nombre —entre muchas otras cosas— son un claro argumento que aquella teoría no es aplicable a su persona.

Todo eso es simple e irrevocablemente una prueba de que lo ama. "El cuerpo no miente", pensó ella, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa mental. Una sonrisa que le subió ligeramente el ánimo. A pesar de que él no le dio una respuesta, ella iba a seguir amándolo. Ése es un sentimiento que no se puede suprimir tan fácilmente; no es como cambiar el canal cuando no te gusta un programa en la televisión, ni tampoco es como decidir en el supermercado si comprar arroz o fideos. Ciertamente, era algo mucho más complicado de realizar. Y ella, por el momento, no tenía ganas de deshacerse de aquello que sentía.

Y no tenía ganas por la simple y llana razón de que ese sentimiento le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. Era algo suyo; algo propio. Quiso atesorarlo a pesar de todo el daño que él —el motor de esos sentimientos— le causó.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado y se levantó con mucha dificultad de la banca en donde se encontraba sentada. Casi como un acto reflejo sus párpados se mostraron caídos y laxos, como si no tuviesen vida. Su campo de visión se redujo drásticamente, pudiendo apreciar apenas el irregular suelo bajo sus pies. Fue por ese motivo que no pudo ver a la persona contra la cual chocó. Sólo sintió una agradable calidez. Pronunció un vago "lo siento mucho" y se alejó del lugar, esperando llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible. O por lo menos, lo más rápido como sus adoloridos pies se lo permitiesen.


	2. Después de ti

Agradezco enormemente a Lali por su lindo review, gracias por confiar tanto en esta historia, ¡prometo no defraudarte!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Después de ti

Después de aquella tarde, sus días nunca volvieron a ser lo que antes eran. Intentó serenarse, vaciar su mente, y sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces lo intentó. Y él también fue el único testigo de que todas esas veces fueron experiencias fallidas. Porque había algo en su interior que se encontraba fracturado; algo que solamente podía ser arreglado por una persona. Persona que, lamentablemente para ella, parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Estuvo sumida en una especie de letargo, donde su único consuelo fue el haberse confesado a pesar de la adversidad. Sus sentimientos por Ryoma siguieron intactos, pues se negaba a dejar partir aquel sentimiento de amor que era de ella y de nadie más. Pero dolía, dolía mucho. La rutina del colegio le ayudaba a no pensar tanto. Y también su nuevo pasatiempo: ir cada tarde a ese parque que la tranquilizaba levemente. Porque cada vez que se sentaba en esa banca no rememoraba el motivo por el cual aquel día había llegado allí —la terrible indirecta de aquella partida—, sino que a su mente llegaba el fino recuerdo de una agradable calidez. Eso la mantenía vagamente despierta.

Y fue así como los días pasaron, convirtiéndose éstos en semanas y luego en meses. Tanto fue su letargo que si le preguntasen a ella, no podría responder si aquellos meses pasaron rápido o lento. Probablemente su respuesta involucraría a ambas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente jodida. Eso, sumado al hecho que no tenía noticias de su príncipe, aumentó su aturdimiento.

En una de esas tantas jornadas, Sakuno se paró frente al amplio y largo espejo que se encontraba en su dormitorio, mirándose de arriba hacia abajo. El hecho de ver en lo que se había _transformado_ después de su partida le irritó. Sus párpados caídos, pronunciadas ojeras ennegrecidas bajo sus ojos, sus orbes sin brillo alguno, su cabello casi laxo y su piel con un color distinto al habitual eran una prueba irrefutable de que no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados. Su voz apagada tampoco era un buen indicio. Decidió que eso no podía seguir así por más tiempo, por lo que adoptó la misma postura resuelta de aquella tarde y deseó que aquello no se esfumase tan rápido.

Su ánimo mejoró y se sintió mucho más repuesta a medida que los meses transcurrieron. Asistir al parque cada día también la ayudó —quizás mucho más de lo que ella creyó—. Llegó a la conclusión que todo lo ocurrido fue un horrible acontecer de sucesos que, tanto él como ella habían hecho mal. Probablemente él no le había dejado ninguna dirección para comunicarse porque tal vez se encontraba muy ocupado con su nueva vida. Si eso estaba mal o no, ella se lo dejaba a su criterio. También pensó que ninguno de los chicos del club de tenis había tenido noticias de él, por lo que no se sintió aislada. Cuando Ryoma llegara —si es que lo hacía—, volvería a hablar con él, ya sin la presión de un efímero tiempo. Tomoka notó su mejoría y la felicitó, diciéndole que había estado muy preocupada por ella, pero alegrándose de que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Desgraciadamente, la felicidad es fugaz; apenas tuvo tiempo para aprovechar sus renovados ánimos. Cuando se enteró que Ryoma se escribía periódicamente con todos los chicos del club de tenis, e incluso con Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro, su intento de felicidad se derrumbó estrepitosamente. Todas, absolutamente todas las personas con las cuales él tuvo algún tipo de interacción en Seigaku tenían noticias sobre él. Todas, menos ella. ¿Qué carajos fue ella para él? ¿Qué significó? Es cierto que nunca fueron íntimos amigos, pero al menos hubo algún tipo de contacto, de relación lejana. ¿Por qué, entonces, él se empeñaba en _alejarla_ de su vida? Con rabia y, sobre todo con pena, fue entendiendo las indirectas de Ryoma. Él no la estimaba ni siquiera un poco, nunca lo hizo. Una amarga lágrima surcó su cara y se perdió en su cuerpo; se perdió tanto como lo estaba ella.

Sus visitas al parque se intensificaron, tanto en tiempo de permanencia como en días. Ya no sólo iba después del colegio, sino que además pasaba largas horas allí los sábados. Tal parecía que ése era el único lugar donde podía deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos que amargaban su vida. A veces se sentía melodramática, pues consideraba que todo lo ocurrido no había sido tan terrible como para haberla dejado en ese estado; y otras veces se sentía totalmente destrozada y rota, tanto como el primer día. Se encontraba sin rumbo; perdida. Su única brújula —o intento de ella— era aquel tenue calor que volvía a sentir cada vez que recorría con sus ojos aquel parque. Ese calor que sintió esa tarde cuando chocó contra alguien, del cual nunca supo su nombre ni vio su cara. Esa calidez que él irradiaba y que ella nunca antes había sentido.

En un estado de turbación constante, otro lapso ocurrió y ella ni siquiera lo notó. Apenas pudo concentrarse en el colegio; sus calificaciones se vieron disminuidas, mas no tanto como para que sus profesores tuviesen que llamarle la atención. Ni siquiera se percató que los exámenes finales de curso estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Entonces tocó fondo.

Esa tarde todo parecía salir mal. El cielo negro gruñía sobre ella, avisándole así que una posible tormenta se avecinaba. Pero no le importó. De hecho, la lluvia era una perfecta compañera para un día de esas características. Como siempre, se encaminó hacia aquel destino conocido, esperando que hoy, por fin, esos sentimientos que no dejaban de molestarla la abandonaran.

Calcado a lo que ocurrió esa tarde, Sakuno se desplomó en la banca, como si su cuerpo pesara cientos de kilos. Sus párpados cansinos apenas podían levantarse para darle paso a sus orbes. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pudo alzarlos. Sus ojos entonces se fijaron en el suelo, apreciando su irregularidad. En aquel escenario gris se reflejó una luz blanca. Entonces ella supo lo que venía después. El trueno llegó y luego la incontenible lluvia cayó desde las nubes cargadas eléctricamente.

Sus párpados ahora estaban amplios en toda su extensión, apreciando con esos ojos cobrizos el espectáculo frente a ella. Pese a ello, parecía estar hundida en la miseria pues, a pesar de que la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, daba la impresión que no tenía intenciones de moverse. Sus cavilaciones habían conseguido evolucionar hacia el siguiente nivel, atolondrando aún más su perturbada mente. Maldijo sentirse así en un lugar que le traía tanta tranquilidad y que, se suponía, la calmaba y serenaba. Pensó, casi melodramáticamente, que su vida era una porquería.

* * *

Su vida siempre estuvo dotada de cosas comunes. Tenía una familia común y corriente, asistía al colegio regularmente y practicaba un deporte con el cual se sentía cómodo. Algo que encontraba poco ordinario era el hecho de querer siempre superar a los demás. Una especie de _obsesión_ que le gustaba y lo definía como persona. Todo parecía seguir el curso de lo esperado, sin que nada anormal lo perturbara. Sin embargo, eso lentamente fue cambiando cuando cada día que retornaba a su casa se veía distinto debido a una modificación en el usual paisaje.

Notó que siempre era la misma persona sentada en el mismo lugar y casi a la misma hora. Con el transcurrir del tiempo llegó a la conclusión que eso realmente no podía ser una coincidencia. Nunca pudo distinguir su cara, pero parecía estar siempre deprimida y acongojada por algo en particular. Pensó que, de otra forma, no había motivos para llegar siempre a ese parque. Y comenzó a sentirse vagamente curioso.

No hubo día que no se sorprendiera por verla allí. Siempre tan puntual, siempre tan _igual_. Supuso que tenía que estar pasando por algo grave para no faltar ni siquiera un día a aquel encuentro. Su asombro no disminuyó ni un ápice al verla, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, allí aun los sábados. Su curiosidad estuvo lejos de disminuir; es más, todos esos sucesos sólo la acrecentaban más y más.

Esa mañana se anunció que llovería por la tarde. Buscó su paraguas compacto y se dispuso a guardarlo en la mochila, estando así listo para enfrentarse a las inclemencias del tiempo. Su mañana avanzó sin ningún contratiempo, casi tan normal como siempre. Otori le había pedido uno de sus extraños libros, pues tenía curiosidad y quería entender por qué su amigo de la infancia leía esas cosas. Hiyoshi se lo entregó con desgana, no sin antes hacerle una mueca de desagrado. Su amigo sólo rió por lo bajo.

Después de clases, el típico entrenamiento. Gritos y gritos alusivos al Hyotei y hacia Atobe. Soltó un resoplido, al tiempo que pensaba en lo delicioso que sería superar a su capitán. Y, como ya parecía ser costumbre en esas prácticas, lo emparejaron nuevamente con Mukahi. Volvió a resoplar, esta vez con más fuerza. Ya llegaría el día en que él jugaría en Individuales 1, "más pronto que tarde", pensó, esbozando una sonrisa mental.

Todo acabó y finalmente llegó el momento de marcharse a casa. Meditó en lo exquisito que sería llegar a comer mariscos sazonados. Su boca se llenó de saliva con ese mero pensamiento, y apuró su paso para poder cumplir pronto con su cometido. Se detuvo al apreciar la luz blanca que llenó al cielo por un momento, entonces sacó rápidamente su paraguas de su mochila, al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido del trueno. Pudo cubrirse antes de que el aguacero cayera.

Había llegado a ese lugar. Sus ojos se extendieron al ver a la misma chica de siempre sentada en la misma banca, sin protección alguna ante la fuerte lluvia. Se acercó hacia ella y pudo apreciar el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Era del Seigaku. Poco a poco notó sus largas y cobrizas trenzas que caían por su cuerpo —ahora mojado— y sus párpados débiles que daban paso a unos grandes ojos color escarlata. A Hiyoshi le dio la impresión que ella no se había percatado de nada; ni de la lluvia ni de la proximidad de él.

Él siempre se preocupó mucho por superar a los demás, pero nunca había mostrado el menor interés en alguien que no fuese superior a él. Por ese motivo, nunca había mirado a ninguna chica, puesto que ellas siempre lo engrandecían y eso no le gustaba. Además, su cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos entrecerrados casi buscando pelea no eran un aliciente para que la gente se acercase a él. Pero en ese momento, a ver a esa chica así, sumida en un letargo que había durado varios meses, no pudo no hacer algo por ella.

Se acercó aún más y se paró frente a ella. Puso el paraguas de tal manera que ambos estuviesen cubiertos de la firme lluvia.

Sakuno se percató que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, pues ya no sentía las gotas de agua caer sobre ella. Extrañada, miró hacia arriba y pudo apreciar a un muchacho ocultándola con su paraguas. Se encontró, sin posibilidad de escape, con unos grises ojos que eran apenas visibles por los castaños mechones de cabello que tapaban su frente. No tardó mucho en reconocerlo.

—T-Tu eres del Hyotei —titubeó, apenas audible.

Hiyoshi no parpadeó ni se movió de su lugar. Tampoco respondió a su indirecta pregunta. Bajó su mano libre hacia ella y le tomó el brazo, levantándola frente a él. Entonces ella, casi de golpe, sintió aquella abrumadora calidez.

—T-Tú… Tú eres…

—Eres la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku —afirmó él, mirándola sin vacilar—. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—¿Eh?

—No me interesa nada, cállate y sígueme —dijo con ese característico tono suyo. Casi parecía una orden.

Sakuno no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Aquel calor agobiante era lo más agradable que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.


	3. Después de ti, contigo

Gracias a todas por sus reviews :) Actualizaré cada semana (en lo posible), aunque me temo que el próximo capítulo tardará dos semanas; toda la culpa la tiene la universidad. Por cierto, y para finalizar: espero que capten el sarcasmo en algunas líneas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Después de ti; contigo

Calidez era todo lo que sentía en ese momento. O tal vez no. Se detuvo a pensar un momento y comprendió que eso no era todo. También se sentía absolutamente abrumada. Abrumada por el calor que su amplia y fuerte mano irradiaba sobre su pequeño y frágil brazo. Tan apabullada se sentía que no notó que se separó de él. Hiyoshi, por su parte, se percató de su abrupta parada y giró sobre sus pies para verla. Separó sus labios y pronunció esas palabras con el mismo tono de voz empleado anteriormente.

—Ven, te vas a seguir mojando si sigues ahí.

—Lo siento —balbuceó.

Se colocó bajo el paraguas y ambos retomaron su caminar. Ella, extrañando ese agradable calor; y él, sintiéndose inmensamente curioso. Hiyoshi le pregunto dónde quedaba su casa y ella respondió con voz trémula. Y luego, silencio. Sus pasos sólo eran acompañados por el sonido de la lluvia que repiqueteaba sobre su paraguas.

Sin embargo, no era una caminata desagradable. Muy por el contrario, Sakuno se sentía agradablemente segura a su lado, muy probablemente por encontrarse ambos en un espacio tan reducido. Se sentía tranquila, pero eso no era motivo para que una pila de preguntas se amontonara en su maltrecha mente. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué la había ayudado? Ellos ni siquiera se conocían, entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo que lo llevó a hacer eso?

Sus cavilaciones hicieron que su caminar se tornara bastante irregular. Wakashi simplemente se dedicó a mirarla disimuladamente, sin quitar nunca esa expresión tan usual de su rostro. Los cuestionamientos de la cobriza se desvanecieron al llegar frente a su casa.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó el castaño.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. En ese instante, el muchacho abandonó esa pequeña fortaleza que los protegía de la lluvia, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron ampliamente ante la acción del chico.

—Espera… El paraguas es tuyo —dijo confundida.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que tú puedes darle un mejor uso —replicó él.

Giró sobre sus pies, emprendiendo el retorno hacia su casa, e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha a modo de despedida. Sakuno se encontraba, por decirlo menos, perpleja.

—¡Hiyoshi-san, espera! Yo…

—Adiós, Ryuzaki —dijo, dando por finalizada ese intento de conversación.

Lo vio perderse en aquel inhóspito paisaje, preguntándose una y otra vez si lo volvería a ver. Había acaecido un fuerte aguacero esa tarde, pero ella estaba fuertemente protegida por aquel paraguas que ahora era… ¿suyo? No pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

Y Wakashi… Si le preguntaran a él, caminar bajo la lluvia se sentía bastante grato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno despertó extraña. Se sentó sobre su cama y se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Sentía como si esos meses de sufrimiento y drama hubiesen ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. Sentía —extrañamente— que el encuentro de ayer había generado un antes y un después en todo. Se notaba, excepcionalmente, renovada de ánimos. Algo que era totalmente insólito puesto que nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido ayer. ¿Nada, verdad? Sentirse terriblemente jodida e ir a llorar tus penas a un parque y que luego se ponga a llover es normal. Que te estés mojando y que nadie te pueda sacar de ese estado de mierda en el que te encuentras también es normal. Que una persona que no conoces te ayude y te vaya a dejar a tu casa, sin duda alguna es normal.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Ni siquiera pudo agradecerle a Hiyoshi lo que había hecho por ella. Ayer se encontraba tan ensimismada que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Soltó un gruñido. Bueno, no es que nunca más lo volvería a ver, ¿verdad? Ambos vivían en la misma ciudad, incluso en el mismo distrito. Encontrarse de nuevo no sería tan difícil.

Con estos pensamientos en mente comenzó su rutina diaria. Levantarse, asearse, desayunar, ordenar sus cosas y luego partir al colegio. Nada fuera de lo normal. De hecho, todo parecía indicar que este iba a ser otro día totalmente corriente.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente lo había sido. No es que quisiera que cosas extraordinarias pasaran en su vida, pero ciertamente aquella rutina —a la cual recientemente se había reincorporado debido a su letargo— no era muy agradable. Es cierto que la misma le ayudaba a no pensar en Ryoma y en lo doloroso que fue para ella soportar su partida, pero era claro que una rutina sin él tampoco era muy auspiciosa. Aunque —claramente— prefería una rutina aburrida a una rutina llena de dolor y pensamientos negativos. Dependía de ella darle un vuelco al transcurso del día, por lo que resolvió volver esa tarde al parque. Ahora, rotundamente, a contemplar aquello que su nublada vista no había podido apreciar en todos esos meses —a pesar de haberlo intentado—.

Era una tarde agradable. El cielo estaba despejado, dejando ver el inmenso sol que lo cubría. Corría una ventisca agradable y no hacía mucho calor. Sin duda alguna que lo era. Se sentó en la misma banca de todos los días y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Se sorprendió al ver a muchas familias pasando un rato agradable. Los niños jugaban con los equipos de entretención que allí se encontraban, mientras que los padres conversaban animadamente. El carrito de helados estaba repleto de gente animada, entretanto que el dependiente del local —un señor de edad y muy simpático— atendía gentilmente a sus clientes. Entonces comprendió que su sorpresa se debía simplemente a que, cada día que ella iba a ese parque, no podía observar todo aquello que hoy estaba viendo por la simple razón de su letargo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido de su vida por llorar por un hombre? Entre cálculo y cálculo llegó a la conclusión de que siete meses pasaron desde aquella tarde. Incluso se percató de lo cerca que estaban los exámenes de fin de curso. Eso significaba que sus senpais pronto se graduarían. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber pasado todo ese tiempo en ese estado de aturdimiento y por no haberlo aprovechado en otras cosas.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron violentamente al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se extendieron ampliamente al verlo ahí, con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el horizonte, sin ninguna preocupación plasmada en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desigual.

—Hiyoshi-san —dijo a modo de saludo.

Él simplemente dejó escapar un sonido en señal de haberla escuchado.

—E-Esto… —comenzó—. Yo quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer —dijo, intentando imprimirle seguridad a su voz—. Si me quedaba más tiempo bajo la lluvia, probablemente hubiese cogido un resfriado, así que… gracias —finalizó.

Wakashi no apartó su mirada del horizonte.

—No es nada —dijo, aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

Pero ella no podía apartar sus orbes de él. Entonces preguntó aquello que le generaba tantas dudas.

—E-Esto… ¿Qué hacías ayer por estos lugares?

Mierda. No quería preguntarle eso. ¿Qué tan difícil era decir "oye, ¿por qué me ayudaste ayer?"? Dejó escapar un casi inaudible suspiro al tiempo que bajaba lentamente sus párpados.

—Todos los días paso por acá —respondió—. Este parque está entre el Hyotei y mi casa.

—Entiendo.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre los dos. Pero no era una situación incómoda, muy al contrario de lo que hubiese pensado Sakuno. El viento soplaba con más fuerza de lo habitual, desordenando juguetonamente sus trenzas. Se preguntó por qué él miraba tanto hacia el horizonte. Tal vez había algo en ese confín que le atraía, por lo que decidió mirar también.

—Te he visto —comenzó a decir después de un rato. Ella volteó su crisma hacia él—. Cada día que he pasado por aquí te he visto sentada en esta misma banca —prosiguió, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos—. No entiendo.

Intentó mantener fija su mirada en la de él, pero no pudo. Sus ojos expelían una fuerza más grande de la que ella podía soportar.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —titubeó, apartando sus ojos.

Volvió a maldecir mentalmente por titubear.

—Por qué vienes siempre para acá —replicó—. Siempre en el mismo lugar, todos los benditos días.

Así que eso era. Decidió volver a mirarlo, esperando que esta vez pudiese sostener su mirada por más tiempo.

—Porque este lugar me tranquiliza —contestó—. Además, aquí…

Wakashi frunció el ceño al ver que ella dejó de hablar, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos.

—¿Aquí…?

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior. "Porque aquí choqué contra ti y eso me trajo mucha calidez". Ni en broma podía decirle eso.

—N-Nada.

—Ah.

Hiyoshi volvió su vista hacia el horizonte, cerrando lentamente los ojos en el proceso, dejando que el viento le desordenara su castaño cabello.

—Sigo curioso —musitó.

La cobriza iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por la abrupta parada de él.

—Me voy —informó—. Adiós, Ryuzaki.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Ni siquiera para despedirse. Calcado a lo que ocurrió el día anterior, lo vio perderse entre la gente, con paso firme y mesurado, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Adiós —susurró, más para sí misma que para alguien más.

Y ahora, irónicamente, ella se sentía curiosa por la curiosidad de él.

* * *

El año escolar había finalizado. Su estadía en primer año en el Seigaku había llegado a su término, lo que conllevaba la ineludible graduación de los senpais y con esto, su distanciamiento directo de la escuela media. Aquella graduación fue memorable. Risas, llantos y demás cosas ocurrieron en un corto período de tiempo. Ella, por su parte, había aprobado todas sus asignaturas con calificaciones muy por sobre la media. Superando, por cierto, sus notas anteriores.

Las vacaciones finalmente llegaron. Eso conllevaba dos tópicos importantes: uno bueno y uno malo. Lo malo: tener mucho tiempo para pensar, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: Ryoma. Lo bueno: no más rutinas de clases, por lo que podía aprovechar ese tiempo en salir o en hacer otras cosas. Y ella, obviamente, iba por la segunda opción.

Y así lo hizo. Organizó salidas con Tomoka y eso la mantuvo distraída. También aprovecho para ir al parque, lugar donde se encontró repetidas veces con Hiyoshi. Nunca hablaban de nada trascendental. De hecho, nunca hablaban de nada. Simplemente se hacían una mutua compañía. Pero una de esas tantas veces, ella inició una conversación y él, finalmente, terminó por revelar algo importante.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó ella, atónita.

—Hmph.

—¡Increíble, Hiyoshi-san, increíble! —exclamó entusiasmada.

—No te emociones tanto. Simplemente hice _gekokyujou _—dijo con tono inexpresivo.

—¡Aun así es genial! Ser el capitán del Hyotei es un gran logro —sus ojos grises brillaron fugazmente al escucharla.

—Lo que tú digas…

Fue así como iniciaron una relación _implícita_ de amistad. No se conocían mucho, tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero el tiempo que lo hacían siempre era agradable para Sakuno. Poco a poco iba dejando atrás esos pensamientos negativos que —prácticamente— _envenenaban_ su mente. Ahora se sentía más libre, más feliz y, por cierto, más liviana. Tal como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima; una mochila cargada de piedras de la cual se pudo deshacer.

Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su término, tan rápido como llegaron. Sakuno nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando ella no estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo, y por ser el último día, iría nuevamente al mismo lugar de siempre. A contemplarlo, a relajarse. Simplemente, a disfrutarlo.

A pesar de no decirlo abiertamente, un recóndito lugar de su mente deseaba encontrarse nuevamente con esa persona. Porque él, sin desearlo, había traído paz y tranquilidad a su vida. No había sido algo premeditado, pero incluso así, le gustaban esos encuentros fortuitos en donde nada fuera de lo común ocurría, pero que aun así, eran agradables. Ahora se sentía levemente más fuerte.

Recorrió con sus ojos el parque y no tardó mucho en verlo. Estaba comprando un cono en el carrito de helados. Parecía profundamente aburrido, o al menos eso reflejaba la mueca grabada en su cara. Pagó y recibió su cono de helado y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo devoró mientras caminaba lentamente entre la arboleda. Y, como era usual en él, con una mano en el bolsillo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, y lo saludó por la espalda.

—Eres tú —dijo a modo de saludo, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro para verla.

—¿Qué haces un domingo por aquí?

Wakashi entrecerró sus grises ojos al tiempo que la miraba a sus cobrizos orbes.

—Había mucha gente en el _dojo_, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta —respondió lacónicamente.

Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

—Tu familia tiene un _dojo_ —musitó—. Oh, ahora lo entiendo —dijo, juntando el puño con la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, colocando esta vez su otra mano en su bolsillo.

—Tu estilo para jugar al tenis —replicó—. Es de artes marciales.

En la comisura de los labios del ojigris se formó una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Es verdad.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. Sakuno necesitaba preguntárselo, no podía seguir con esa duda por más tiempo, por lo que resolvió hacerlo apenas se sentaran en la banca.

—E-Esto… Hiyoshi-san.

El aludido dejó escapar un sonido, indicándole así que la había escuchado.

—¿Por… por qué me ayudaste ese día?

Ya estaba hecho. Por fin, después de tantas semanas pudo preguntárselo.

—Ya te dije la otra vez—contestó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte—. Te vi durante mucho tiempo aquí.

—A-Ah.

Esa respuesta no era precisamente la que ella esperaba. Eso ya lo había escuchado antes. Quería el _real_ motivo por el cual lo había hecho.

—Por cierto —comentó, girando su cabeza y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, quítame la curiosidad —los ojos de la muchacha se ampliaron al escuchar eso—. ¿Por qué siempre aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó finalmente, escudriñando sus ojos.

Sakuno suspiró y bajó lentamente sus párpados, corriendo su mirada para observar el suelo. Tenía que contarle, después de todo, él la había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y comenzó su relato, rogando no perder la compostura en el proceso. Sintió su boca áspera y seca varias veces.

Wakashi escuchó atento cada palabra de lo que ella decía. Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera en las partes más "dramáticas" para la cobriza. Al finalizar, ella lo miró avergonzada, esperando a que dijera algo.

—¿El enano? ¿Y por eso has estado así todo este tiempo? —cuestionó, aunque no se inmutó—. ¿Sabes? Hay cosas peores en esta vida —dijo con su característico tono inexpresivo.

A Sakuno le costó horrores respirar antes de contestar. Ella se había esforzado un montón para contarle todas esas cosas, y él le decía eso. ¿Qué podía saber él? ¿Cómo podía hablar de ese tema con tanta ligereza?

—No… —comenzó—. No sabes lo que se siente. No si no has estado enamorado antes.

Hiyoshi la miró y taladró sus ojos.

—No, no lo sé —confirmó él—. Pero sé valorarme a mí mismo. Si otro no lo hace, pues que se joda y fin. No hay que ser un genio para saber que él no lo hizo —ella calló y él sintió que dio en el clavo del asunto—. Ajá, eso es. ¿Sabes? Eso fue un _rechazo_ —Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se dispuso a contradecirlo.

—No…

Es cierto que Ryoma se había ido y no le había dado ninguna respuesta, pero ella no consideraba que eso fuese un rechazo. Ryoma no era así, él no era malo. Y ella seguía teniendo sentimientos por él, por lo que no le gustó escuchar la forma en la que él se refería al ambarino.

Hiyoshi no la dejó terminar.

—Sí, sí lo fue. No sabes captar las indirectas, Ryuzaki —ella entrecerró sus ojos y no aparto su vista de la de él—. Insisto, no he sentido eso que tú dices, pero esta situación es aplicable a otras. Y eso fue un rechazo aquí y en América.

Sakuno arrugó su entrecejo al tiempo que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Como sea.

El castaño dejó escapar una risa burlona al tiempo que se paraba del asiento que compartía junto a ella.

—Porque necesitabas ayuda —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, respondiendo indirectamente la pregunta que ella le había formulado hace un rato atrás.

—¿Eh?

—Adiós, Ryuzaki.

Hiyoshi y sus malditas costumbres siempre la dejaban atónita.


	4. El comienzo del fin II

Nuevamente, gracias a todas por sus reviews! Sobre todo a Lali, que no tiene cuenta y no puedo contestarle por otro medio, ¡gracias! Y bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero todo ha sido muy complicado. Sumado a todo lo de la universidad, he andado súper enferma, así que me ha costado montonazos poder escribir. Pero bueno, pasando de los dramas personales xD ¿alguien quiere RyoSaku? No en este fic, por supuesto. Tengo pensado iniciar uno nuevo, que no podría decir que será largo (aunque tal vez que sí), pero sí de varios capítulos, ¿les parece buena idea? :) Si se entusiasman, me cuentan.

**Recomendación:** "Baile para el corazón" de Eleonora Snape, es uno de los fics de los que les hablé en el primer capítulo. A mí me enganchó desde el principio. No está terminado ni de lejos, pero aún mantengo esperanzas de que la autora actualice.

**Importante:** Información relevante de esta historia en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** El comienzo del fin II

Todo el retorno a su casa lo hizo con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Parecía algo casi inherente a ella: su caminar era irregular, casi zigzagueando de un lado hacia otro. ¿Que la habían rechazado? ¿Que no sabía captar las indirectas? Sus palabras la habían dejado —por decirlo menos— indignada. Y lo más frustrante de toda esa situación, es que no sabía por qué carajos se sentía así. Su mente comenzó a divagar en todas las cosas que había ocurrido desde aquel desafortunado encuentro, y lentamente los engranajes en su mente empezaron a moverse, entendiendo el porqué. Pero ella hace tiempo que había llegado a una conclusión; sin embargo, todo lo relacionado con Ryoma le daba vuelta su estructurado mundo. Sabía que ella no significaba nada para él, pero incluso así, su cerebro intentaba esconder todo rastro de aquello, sólo con el fin de aplacar el dolor. Y las palabras de Hiyoshi simplemente habían reforzado todo aquello. Él tenía razón. Y ella se comportó como una verdadera niña inmadura al enojarse de esa manera.

Soltó un profundo suspiro al abrir la reja de su casa y adentrarse en su pequeña morada. Ya había _disfrutado_ lo suficiente de sus vacaciones. Ahora no quedaba más que prepararse para otro intenso año escolar. Siempre con la fe de que éste fuese mucho, mucho mejor que el anterior.

* * *

El incesante pitido del despertador no se detuvo hasta que Sakuno alargó su brazo y, con su mano tanteando lenta y torpemente el lugar, lo desactivó. Apenas si podía abrir sus ojos, pues los fuertes rayos del sol se colaban entre sus cortinas, dañándole su matutina vista. Cuando ya pudo acostumbrar su visión a la luz de su cuarto, se levantó perezosamente de su cama y comenzó con sus quehaceres mañaneros. Lenta y torpemente, cabe decir. Casi como si fuese día lunes.

Suspiró. Claro que era lunes. Lentamente comenzó a vestirse, pensando en que hoy todo comenzaría de nuevo. La rutina, principalmente. Una que hace algún tiempo podía sobrellevar bien gracias a sus constantes visitas a ese lugar. Nada podía salir mal si seguía yendo, si seguía encontrándose con él. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que lo conoció, aunque no podía atribuirle todo a él. Tenía a Tomoka y Ann, amigas incondicionales que harían lo que fuese por ella. También estaba Momoshiro, quien siempre le sonreía cuando ella no se sentía muy bien. Sin embargo, el saber que él estaría allí, en el mismo lugar, que podrían hacerse compañía mutua era algo que —sin lugar a dudas— la alentaba a seguir.

Con esos pensamientos en mente emprendió el camino hacia el Seigaku, con todas las baterías puestas para comenzar bien el año. Ni bien llegó al salón de clases fue recibida efusivamente por su escandalosa amiga.

—¡Sakuno! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre la aludida.

—H-Hola, Tomo-chan.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hiciste el resto de las vacaciones? —preguntó tan rápido que las palabras se agolparon en su boca.

Sakuno rió por lo bajo y comenzó a contarle a su amiga lo que ella tanto deseaba saber. Cuando la castaña de las coletas escuchó repetidas veces el nombre de Hiyoshi, no pudo evitar preguntarle qué tipo de relación tenían.

—¿Relación? —repitió anonadada la cobriza.

La castaña agitó de forma positiva su cabeza.

—Ninguna, sólo somos conocidos que nos encontramos siempre en el mismo lugar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tomoka entrecerró sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada llena de intriga y, a la vez, de reproche a su amiga.

—Claro que sí, Sakuno, claro que sí —ironizó—. ¿Tú crees que encontrarse siempre en el mismo lugar y con la misma persona durante tantos meses es casualidad? ¿Crees que eso los hace apenas "conocidos"? ¡Por favor! —exclamó, y a la nieta de la entrenadora le pareció que estaba levemente molesta—. Vamos, dime la verdad —y le guiñó un ojo, disipando así todo pensamiento erróneo de la cobriza.

—Te digo la verdad, Tomo-chan —se sinceró ella—. No sé mucho sobre él, más que su familia tiene un _dojo_ y que recientemente se ha convertido en el capitán del equipo de tenis.

La susodicha abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y dejó escapar unas cuantas palabras inaudibles.

—No, no me lo creo, realmente no me lo creo, no es posible… —murmuró rápidamente—. ¡Acá hay gato encerrado! —finalizó.

Sakuno simplemente se encogió de hombros. Su amiga estuvo a punto de soltar otra chorrada de palabras, pero todo quedó en nada al ver llegar a su profesor. En ese momento, todos los alumnos que se encontraban conversando alegremente se sentaron con rapidez en sus asientos, listos para empezar con la clase.

Transcurrió tan rápido que se sorprendió. Ya no era como antes, cuando rogaba porque todo ocurriera dinámicamente y como respuesta sólo recibía el lento _tic tac_ del reloj, tan lento que parecía burlarse de ella. Ahora se enfocó en la clase y por eso no se dio ni cuenta cuando la campana sonó, indicando el inicio del recreo.

Salió al patio por unos momentos con Tomoka, pero decidió volver antes del término del receso a la sala. Quería ordenar un par de cosas antes de la siguiente clase. Se asombró al ver a tantas personas en la sala, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Se ubicó en su pupitre y comenzó con su tarea, pero la batahola era demasiada como para poder concentrarse. Miró curiosa hacia el centro del salón y entonces, algo que no esperó ver apareció frente a sus ojos.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar pesadamente, y su garganta estaba completamente seca. Intentó tragar pero le costó horrores. Parecía que justo en ese momento sus glándulas salivales habían dejado de trabajar. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y tembloroso, como si una profunda enfermedad la aquejara. Pero, por sobre todo, no podía despegar sus orbes de esa persona, como si toda la gravedad que ejercía la Luna ahora la ejerciese él.

Tenía que aparecer. Justo ahora, cuando todo estaba yendo bien, cuando se sentía tranquila y apoyada. Sakuno sintió su pequeño mundo construido —con mucho esfuerzo durante todos estos meses— derrumbarse lentamente al verlo parado bajo el dintel de la puerta, con esa expresión tan típica de él. Pero no la miraba a ella; escrutaba el salón de clases. ¿Por qué diablos había vuelto? Su respiración ajetreada no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

¿Qué debía hacer a partir de ahora? Intentó acompasar su respiración. Cuando lo logró, comenzó a razonar. Claramente ella no era de ninguna importancia para el chico, pero, a pesar de haber querido enterrar esos sentimientos que tenía por él, nunca pudo erradicarlos por completo. Su corazón —al toparse ella con esos ámbares— se paralizó por unos segundos. Y luego llegaron esos incesantes latidos irregulares que no la abandonaron hasta que ella pudo, a duras penas, marcharse de la sala.

Tomoka la observó irse, e hizo todo el intento del mundo para seguirla —sólo Dios sabe cuánto intentó—, pero la gente se agolpó en la puerta para darle a Ryoma una cálida bienvenida, y, por qué no decirlo, para llenarlo de preguntas y agobiarlo, por lo que la castaña de las coletas no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en su lugar. El ambarino tenía una intensa mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro, como si nada pudiese sacarlo de esa desgana que sentía. Y Sakuno corría lo más rápido posible hacia los baños.

Inevitablemente había llegado el momento de pensar en qué hacer. Se encerró lo más ágilmente que pudo en un baño y se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Pero la única pregunta que venía a su mente era "¿Y ahora qué?". Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

_Hay cosas peores en esta vida_.

Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza incesantemente.

_Sé valorarme a mí mismo_.

Tal vez Hiyoshi tenía razón. Tal vez había sido demasiado exagerada con las cosas que le había sucedido. Tal vez no era el momento para estar así, tan nerviosa por la llegada de Ryoma. Lo único que tenía claro de toda esta situación es que ella seguía teniendo sentimientos profundos por Ryoma. Y esos sentimientos eran, probablemente, tan intensos como los de esa tarde en el aeropuerto. Se quedó un rato más pensando en eso, hasta que resolvió salir de ahí y mojarse la cara.

El agua fría recorrió todas las facciones de su descompuesto rostro y le ayudó enormemente a despejar la mente. Se miró al espejo y comprendió que sí, que Hiyoshi sí tenía razón. Pero también comprendió que ella amaba al Echizen —realmente, nunca había dejado de hacerlo—, y que ahora que había vuelto podía existir una remota posibilidad de confesar sus sentimientos de nuevo, y que esta vez, sin el tiempo en contra él podría darle una respuesta definitiva. Sonrió triunfante y se encaminó hacia la sala de clases.

Al entrar, dos pares de ojos se enfocaron en ella. Los orbes de su amiga y los de él. Ella les sonrió a ambos y saludó cortésmente a Ryoma. Ante esa acción, Tomoka no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca y mirarla anonadada. La actitud de hace unos minutos no se condecía con la que acababa de presenciar. Sin embargo, y para sorprenderla aún más, se sentó con completa elegancia en su silla, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

* * *

—He decidido volver a confesarle mis sentimientos —declaró ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor, Tomo-chan, no grites.

Tomoka soltó un hondo suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el pasto. Ryuzaki la imitó, aunque fue más grácil para sentarse.

—No entiendo, Sakuno, él se fue sin decirte nada, ¿y ahora le vas a decir _de nuevo_ que lo amas? —razonó la castaña.

—Puede que no me haya respondido por muchos factores, ¿sabes? —respondió, intentando convencerse con sus palabras—. Lo que tengo claro es que él volvió y yo sigo pensando en él, eso es todo.

—Ya —resopló su amiga—. Sabes que yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes, pero escúchame bien —enfatizó—, no sabemos con qué actitud llegó ni tampoco si Ryoma-sama nos considera sus amigos. Así que, por favor, prepárate para cualquier cosa que él te pueda decir.

La castaña la miró a los ojos y Sakuno entendió que realmente estaba preocupada por ella. Se sintió profundamente agradecida por tenerla de amiga.

—Gracias, Tomo-chan, pero tengo que hacerlo, no importa el resultado —replicó decidida—. Si no lo intento ahora, nunca sabré si él me correspondía.

Después de conversar un rato con Tomoka, se despidió de ella y emprendió el conocido camino que la llevaría a aquel agradable lugar. Pero no lo hizo a conciencia. Su mente seguía pensando sin remedio en Ryoma y en su regreso. ¿Era correcto lo que iba a hacer? Probablemente sí, como también era probable que todo se fuese al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Ella llevaba amándolo mucho tiempo, le había confesado su amor, él no le respondió nada y ella quedó destrozada. Pero incluso así, necesitaba darse otra oportunidad para volver a confiar. Confiar en que las cosas iban a salir bien.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se sentó en la banca más cercana y dejó que sus párpados cubrieran sus ojos. Se quedó así por un largo rato hasta que sintió que una presencia se sentaba a su lado. No abrió los ojos, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Hola.

—¿Todavía vienes por estos lados? —fue su peculiar saludo.

Sakuno alzó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí. Me ayuda a pensar.

La vista de Wakashi, como era usual, estaba perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era acompasada y sus manos se sentían cálidas por los rayos del sol.

—El rumor se expandió como pan caliente, ¿sabes? —ella siguió sin abrir los ojos—. Sobre el enano —dijo al fin.

Sakuno finalmente abrió los ojos, pero para asombro de Wakashi, no lo hizo de forma apresurada o torpe, sino que fue de manera calma y mesurada. Él pensó que ella estaría destrozada con la noticia, pero muy por el contrario, desprendía total entereza.

—Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Su respuesta, para cualquier otra persona podría parecer ambigua, pero Wakashi sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, no era la de una persona feliz. Una mueca un tanto amarga se formó en su rostro.

—Hmph.

Sakuno escuchó su intento de palabra y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

El vaivén de su mirada se alternó entre el horizonte y ella y, respirando lo más hondo que pudo, respondió:

—No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

Sus mejillas pasaron por todas las tonalidades de rojo hasta que finalmente se estabilizaron en un intenso rosa. Tragó grueso antes de hablar.

—G-Gracias por tu preocupación, Hiyoshi-san —intentó decir lo más serena posible—, pero… tengo que hacerlo.

—Está bien, no te estoy reprochando nada —dijo él con tono inexpresivo, volviendo su vista al inmenso cielo y guardando sus manos en las fortalezas laterales de su pantalón—. Sólo ten cuidado, porque no creo que él haya cambiado de opinión —confesó—. Ese enano es un caso especial.

Ella agradeció enormemente el gesto de sinceridad del chico y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa. Wakashi la miró de reojo y apartó nuevamente su vista de ella. No pudo contrarrestar el leve calor que se encendió en su pecho.

* * *

Éste era, probablemente, el día más importante de todos. El que definiría, de una vez por todas, su futuro. Cualquier persona podría pensar que eso daba cuenta de un ingreso a la universidad o de una titulación, pero no, porque Ryuzaki Sakuno estaba decidida a conversar _nuevamente_ con su príncipe. Nada —ni nadie— podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Su paso era firme y su voluntad inquebrantable. Se paró frente a la cancha donde él se encontraba entrenando y esperó pacientemente a que terminara el entrenamiento. Momoshiro la divisó en el lugar y sonrió de lado. También estaba de acuerdo con lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer. Decidió quedarse disimuladamente a observar la situación, sólo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran.

—Echizen —dijo Momo al terminar la práctica—, ve a cambiarte, y hazlo rápido.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja y no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso a su senpai. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia la salida de los vestidores, pero no se percató que Sakuno se encontraba esperándolo. Se rascó levemente la cabeza y se quedó mirándola.

—Ryuzaki.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios.

—Ryoma-kun, necesito hablar contigo —su voz no tenía ningún rastro de duda o miedo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sakuno rodó lentamente los ojos.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? —preguntó.

—Estoy un poco apurado, dime qué sucede —volvió a decir. Su tono de voz sonaba duro, como si aquella persona que hablase no fuese realmente Ryoma.

Tragó duro y lo miró fijo, reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles antes de hablar.

—Lo que te dije ese día en el aeropuerto es verdad, Ryoma-kun… De verdad te quiero. Te amo —finalizó, imprimiéndole seguridad a cada palabra pronunciada.

Ryoma taladró sus cobrizos ojos y no despegó los suyos en ningún momento. Sakuno comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por el prolongado silencio del muchacho, y entonces pensó lo peor. Y entonces, luego de ese momento que pareció eterno, se decidió a hablar.

—Lo siento —y ésas, tal como aquella vez, fueron las únicas palabras que el peliverde pronunció.

Momoshiro, desde aquella privilegiada posición en la que se encontraba, resopló tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por sus espiados. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella persona que él consideraba su amigo se comportara así con una chica? Sus nudillos se encontraban tan firmemente apretados que se tornaron blancos. Ésta sí que no se la iba a perdonar a Echizen.

Sakuno se quedó pasmada mirando cómo el chico que ella más amaba se alejaba del lugar sin decir nada más. Era consciente que ese era un escenario posible de ocurrir, pero, joder, aquella indirecta no podía ser más clara. La _verdad_ sí que dolía.

Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Sus pies se arrastraron con una fuerza que no pudo reconocer como proveniente de ella misma, pero aun así se movían lenta y torpemente, como su esencia misma. Sus ojos se mantenían ampliamente abiertos, y por más que lo intentó, no hubo caso de, al menos, disminuir un poco su extensión. En su camino chocó contra varias personas, pero estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera pudo disculparse. Sentía su vista nublada, pero no por las lágrimas. Realmente no sabía por qué era ni tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Y entonces, cuando sus pies se adhirieron a la tierra del camino y sus ojos reconocieron aquel lugar, lo vio.

No había nadie más, sólo él. Parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos fijos firmemente en su presencia. A pesar del poblado flequillo castaño que cubría gran parte de sus ojos, pudo ver esos grises y sintió que la estaba analizando por completo. Escudriñando su comportamiento. Entonces algo hizo _click_ en su mente. Su cerebro comenzó a procesar nuevamente información y sus neuronas retomaron su trabajo. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y lo único que deseó en ese instante era acercarse hacia él. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, salpicando así sus cristalinas lágrimas por toda su cara, y sin previo aviso lo abrazó, rodeando con sus manos su espalda. Tan fuerte como si su vida dependiese de ello. Un enorme y agradable calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero eso no evitó que sintiera escocer su garganta. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener los sollozos.

—H-Hi-Hiyoshi-san —intentó decir.

Wakashi no habló. Sus manos estaban tan fuertemente apretadas que pensó que en cualquier momento se podría quebrar los huesos. Volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió la frente de Ryuzaki en ese pequeño espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, empapando su piel. Dirigió su fruncida mirada hacia el horizonte y, respirando hondo, apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, al tiempo que rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo.

Ella sintió el contacto y se aferró más a él.

—Tenías razón, Hiyoshi-san —dijo sorbiendo por la nariz—. No ha cambiado.

Wakashi entrecerró los ojos y la asió más hacia él cuando escuchó su mención.

—No te voy a decir nada, Ryuzaki. Simplemente, si quieres llorar, hazlo.

Sakuno apretó tan fuerte la espalda del chico que, por un instante, tuvo miedo de enterrarle las uñas. Inhaló todo el aroma que su cuello desprendía y deseó que aquel momento durase mucho más que todo el dolor que sufrió anteriormente. Porque estaba sufriendo, sí, lo estaba, pero aquella sensación de bienestar y de ese profundo calor no era algo que ella podía calificar como sufrimiento. Era algo mucho más inherente a la vida misma. Era seguridad.

* * *

¿Qué creen que piensa Ryoma para actuar así? ¿O no hay ninguna excusa y deben comérselo los leones? Ya comenzó la acción… :D


	5. De transición y pidiendo perdón

Mil disculpas, de verdad me costó mucho retomar este fanfic, pero el capítulo ha quedado de mi agrado (espero que me comenten si para ustedes ha sido así también). No puedo prometer que actualizaré cada semana (porque estoy teniendo mucha falta de inspiración y una desgana generalizada con respecto a escribir), pero sí que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar **en la medida de lo posible **y, obviamente, con la calidad que se merecen. Y por supuesto, asegurar y volver a asegurar que terminaré esta historia sea como sea (sólo ténganme paciencia, **mucha**, debo remarcar). Nuevamente agradecer a Lali, ¡de verdad tus reviews me alientan mucho para seguir adelante! Ojalá te hicieras una cuenta para poder responderte personalmente, sería genial. Para terminar, les cuento que este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, a lo más quedan unos 5 (como mucho).

**EDIT:** Cualquier información sobre esta historia la publicaré en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** De transición y pidiendo perdón

Había pasado un minuto. O dos, o tres, o probablemente unos cinco. No supo con claridad, pues su vista estaba nublada y en sus oídos resonaba un incesante zumbido, elementos que no la ayudaban en lo absoluto a captar el sabor de la realidad; sólo supo con certeza que aquel contacto y aquel calor eran demasiado agradables como para separarse de su cuerpo. Su nariz se impregnó con su aroma, y su espalda, fornida y cálida, la llenaba de seguridad. De que nada malo podría pasarle si seguía a su lado.

—Pásame tu celular —le ordenó luego de un rato, aunque notó un ligero temblor en su timbre de voz.

Sakuno lo miró con una curiosidad latente, mas no le dijo nada. Aspiró una vez más el aroma que expelía su cuello y lamentó separarse de él. Sacó lentamente el celular de su mochila mientras se enjugaba torpemente las lágrimas de su cara. Hiyoshi lo agarró rápidamente y marcó unos números en el teclado, y luego de unos segundos, otro teléfono comenzó a sonar. Le devolvió el suyo a Sakuno —no sin antes registrarse simplemente como "Hiyoshi"— mientras que sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcando unas teclas a toda velocidad.

La muchacha sabía lo que él hacía, pero de todas formas se sintió tentada a preguntar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Guardando tu número —dijo con una mueca de obviedad, mientras terminaba de marcar las últimas teclas. Sakuno estuvo tentada a preguntar más, pero él se le adelantó—. Llámame si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Sintió su corazón latir de forma dispar ante la mención de aquellas palabras, mas no entendía el porqué. No entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Sin duda, si en estos instantes se ponía a analizarlo acarrearía una ola de preguntas y cavilaciones, y sentía que no era el momento para analizar nada. No obstante y dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, se veía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Y siendo totalmente sinceros, Sakuno se sentía confundida. Una palabra que describiría mejor sus sentimientos sería _contrariada_. Sí, se sentía total y absolutamente contrariada. Porque la habían rechazado —_otra vez_—, y había sido la cosa más dolorosa del mundo, pero curiosamente en estos momentos no se sentía mal, no estaba sufriendo. Ryoma era el culpable de su tortuosa angustia durante todos esos meses —e incluso ahora—, y sin embargo, se lamentaba por separarse del cuerpo de Hiyoshi, por dejar de respirar su aroma y, sobre todo, por alejarse de su fornida espalda que sólo le transmitía seguridad. ¿Era normal? ¿El rechazo la había dejado tan embobada que no había manera de reaccionar más que de esa forma, o realmente algo más estaba pasando?

Luego, a su mente sólo llegó aquella frase de su última conversación, mientras lo miraba a esos profundos orbes grises, perdiéndose en toda su infinidad. _No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir_, decía él, y aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Lo conocía hace sólo unos meses, y ni siquiera sabía mucho de su vida —saber que era el Capitán del Hyotei y que su familia tenía un _dojo_ ayudaba, es cierto, pero seguía siendo insuficiente—, pero sin lugar a dudas, su presencia había sido —y es— vital para ella. Tenía el apoyo de sus amigas, pero el de Hiyoshi era particularmente especial. Porque era uno tácito, uno que no necesitaba de palabras, sino uno que se sustenta en ese soporte irrefutable que él le ha brindado durante este tiempo. Uno silencioso y escurridizo, sí, pero sustancial. Y sin mediar aviso, su cuerpo actuó más rápido que su mente. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: una sonrisa que ella debía hacer y que él —sin lugar a dudas— debía recibir.

* * *

Aburrido. Para Ryoma, no había otro adjetivo para describir lo que sentía cada día, cada mañana. Su vida oscilaba entre el tenis y el desencanto total. Si le preguntaran a él, cada día que transcurría era un eterno sopor, del cual lentamente (y sólo) despertaba cuando se acercaba la hora de entrenar. Porque no existía nada que pudiera llenar su vida, sólo el incesante e incansable vaivén de la pelota, el _clap clap_ que se producía entre ésta y la raqueta.

Y así daba comienzo otro día. No era difícil acostumbrarse a vivir en Japón, puesto que nunca había tenido sentimientos muy profundos hacia su casa (o donde sea que viviera), así como tampoco le costó nada de trabajo asimilar su nueva vida en América. Ryoma es de esas personas que genera pocos lazos, pero cuando los genera, son fuertes y casi irrompibles. Y por mucho que una casa generara una ola de sentimientos para muchas personas, por ser el hogar de tu vida, a Ryoma las cosas materiales no parecían importarle mucho. En lo absoluto. Los lazos que mantenía con su familia eran más que suficientes. Por eso le gustaba tanto el tenis, porque lo consideraba un deporte que trascendía lo material; llegaba a ser parte de él, parte de su esencia. Sin cometer ninguna equivocación, se podría decir fielmente que el Echizen es un ser totalmente abstracto.

Dibujo una imperceptible media sonrisa en su cara, todo motivado por la divagación anterior. Si se trataba de tenis, todo era interesante, e incluso se podía ver un fugaz chispazo adueñarse de sus ojos. "El tenis es divertido", pensó, rememorando también las palabras que su padre le había concedido hace tiempo.

Ya encaminándose hacia el colegio, la desgana habitual se apoderó de él, tocando la línea de lo desdeñoso en toda su mención. Su mente cavilaba en lo gratificante que sería entrenar, pero sintió sus pensamientos mezclarse de forma confusa y desordenada al ser abruptamente golpeado en la cabeza. Miró fulminante a quien le había hecho eso y vio —para su inmensa sorpresa— a Momo-senpai con una imborrable mueca de reproche, entrecerrando amenazadoramente los ojos en el proceso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Momo-senpai? —cuestionó enfadado el ambarino.

—Cállate —bramó el aludido—. Tú vienes conmigo ahora —ordenó con vehemencia.

—No, tengo clases —el ambarino lo fulminó a los ojos y se dispuso a partir a su salón, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía agarrado fuertemente de la camisa—. ¿Qué te pasa, Momo-senpai? —repitió, esta vez hastiado por el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo.

—No me interesa si tienes clases, tú vienes conmigo _ahora_ —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas ni reproches.

Momoshiro arrastró a un muy molesto Ryoma hasta la azotea y, al llegar, cerró estruendosamente la puerta tras de sí.

—Hmph —soltó disgustado el peliverde—. ¿Me vas a explicar qué mosca te picó para que me trates así?

Takeshi resopló escandalosamente al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ryoma había visto pocas veces así de enojado a su senpai, pero seguía sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

—¡Eres tú quien tiene que explicarse! —exclamó enfurecido. Pero el ambarino seguía sin entender, por lo que Takeshi tuvo que ser más explícito—. Explícame en este instante por qué trataste de esa forma a Sakuno-chan ayer —precisó el pelinegro.

El Echizen abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar la última oración.

—¿Tratarla de qué forma…? —preguntó casi en un balbuceo, sin poder comprender todavía a qué se refería.

Momoshiro se tocó la frente preocupado, como si aquello le hubiese perturbado de sobremanera. Colmó sus pulmones de aire y exhaló lentamente. Luego habló, tratando de no perder la compostura en el proceso.

—Echizen —comenzó, intentando serenarse—, Sakuno-chan no se ha confesado una vez, sino dos, y tú no la has tratado de la mejor forma que digamos —puntualizó—. ¿Qué es eso de "lo siento"? ¡Ni siquiera le dijiste que sí o que no! —soltó, incapaz de poder contener su molestia.

Ryoma repasó rápidamente en su mente las palabras de su compañero. Es verdad, Ryuzaki se había acercado a él en dos ocasiones, y las recordaba porque había ido sola, cosa que normalmente no ocurría, puesto que siempre estaba acompañada de su escandalosa —y molesta— amiga. Sin embargo, el tema de la _confesión_ lo tenía intrigado.

—Ah… eso —dijo luego de un rato, ya consciente de lo que su amigo le hablaba.

—¡¿Cómo que eso?! —vociferó casi escandalizado—. Mira, Echizen, eres mi amigo pero no puedo permitir que sigas tratando a una mujer así.

—Es que… no estoy interesado —dijo por fin, casi en un susurro.

Ahora era el turno de Takeshi para sorprenderse. Inconscientemente, abrió una barbaridad sus ojos mientras preguntaba lentamente:

—¿En ella?

—En nadie —aclaró el ambarino—. Solamente me interesa el tenis.

—Sé que te interesa el tenis, pero… ¿nada de chicas? —volvió a preguntar, con la misma curiosidad y casi con reticencia.

—No —dijo tajantemente.

Takeshi dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Entiendo, nada de chicas —Ryoma asintió, creyendo que así se daba por finalizada la conversación, y estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones para emprender el regreso, pero Momo continuó—. Sin embargo, esa no era forma de tratarla —le reprochó—. Si de verdad no te interesa ninguna chica, _ni siquiera _ella, tendrías que habérselo dicho.

—Pensé que había quedado claro —masculló, más para sí mismo que para su senpai.

—¡Pues ya ves que no! —exclamó malhumorado.

Era increíble cómo podía llegar a sacarlo de sus casillas. Takeshi normalmente era sereno, aunque prendía peor que el fuego cuando se trataba de la escurridiza serpiente que tenía como compañero, y cuando uno que otro contrincante lo menospreciaba. Y era aún más increíble que no pudiera parar de refunfuñar. Es que cuando se trataba de hacerle daño a una mujer, él era el primero en encolerizarse.

—Tienes que pedirle disculpas, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —declaró luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Ryoma giró desproporcionalmente su cabeza, provocando que casi se doblara el cuello.

—No lo haré —sentenció rotundamente, convencido de que lo que decía Momoshiro era casi una aberración.

—Lo harás —refutó amenazadoramente—. Está bien que no estés interesado en el tema, pero no puedes ser así con las chicas, menos con Sakuno-chan. Es tú culpa por no ser lo suficientemente claro. De hecho, no fuiste claro para nada —le reprochó—. Veo difícil que alguien haya podido entender lo que querías decir —terminó el pelinegro.

El ambarino giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió con celeridad hacia la puerta, no dándole tiempo a su senpai para reaccionar.

—No lo haré —repitió convencido.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó un estruendoso resoplido y una palabra que pudo distinguir como "inmaduro".

* * *

Ryoma no era de esas personas que una idea se le quedaba dando vuelta en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ese día —y varios días posteriores— su mente le jugó una mala pasada. _Inmaduro_, _confesado_ y _perdón _no dejaban de resonar en su mente, como un incansable pitido que sólo puede apagarse al apretar un botón —algo así como una molesta alarma—. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a imaginar que aquello le causaría tanto problema. Porque, realmente, él no estaba interesado en Ryuzaki, y no entendía el revuelo que esto había causado.

Los entrenamientos lo aliviaban bastante pero, de vez en cuando, Momo-senpai lo miraba amenazadoramente y le murmuraba "hazlo" cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Hasta ahora no tenia de qué arrepentirse, pues había obrado como había creído que era correcto. Pero luego de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, realmente comenzó a pensar que algo había hecho mal. No por nada uno de sus mejores amigos le había reprochado de esa forma su actuar. Y la palabra _inmaduro_ hacía eco en su mente, chocando contra sus pensamientos más profundos. Es cierto que era un niño, casi un adolescente, pero no por eso iba a ser inmaduro. Había cosas que sabía hacer de maravilla, como jugar tenis. Eso no era ser inmaduro.

Una noche soñó algo que no le gustó. Si bien no tenía interés en las chicas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver en su sueño a Ryuzaki llorando a mares luego de la supuesta confesión. Y se encontraba sola, que era lo peor de todo. Él parecía estar viendo el sueño desde otra perspectiva, casi desde arriba, o como si mirase la televisión, pues la muchacha no era capaz de notar su presencia, y él no era capaz de intervenir en el sueño. Sus palabras retumbaron fuertemente en su cabeza, como obligándolo a escuchar a toda costa lo que tenía que decir. _Te quiero, te amo_, se repetían casi sin descanso. Esa noche despertó sobresaltado, botando a Karupin de la cama.

Fue en ese momento que Ryoma se dio cuenta de que su actuar no estuvo correcto, pues aquella escena —que él había causado— no había sido agradable de ver, ni siquiera para él. Para nada. Y que, ciertamente, era un inmaduro. Nada tenía que ver el tenis con esto, era algo que iba mucho más allá: no puedes sentirte bien contigo mismo si has hecho sufrir a alguien —que en algún momento— consideraste tu amiga. Y ahora veía todo más claro: eso sí había sido una confesión. Y él no la había manejado de la mejor forma. Es que realmente no estaba interesado en las chicas.

Tal vez sí era necesario hablar con Ryuzaki. Después de todo, había comprendido que hacer llorar a una chica no era algo de lo que se podía sentir orgulloso. También, que todos podíamos equivocarnos, pero la clave era reconocer el error y pedir perdón.

—Ryuzaki.

Había pasado unos días desde aquella reflexión y él, con su desplante y altanería habitual, le había pedido a la muchacha un momento para hablar. Pese a lo anterior, pudo notar el gesto _disimulado _—muy disimulado— y reprobatorio que le hizo su escandalosa amiga, como diciendo "no tiene caso hablar con él". El Echizen simplemente giró sobre sus pies con displicencia, ignorando olímpicamente las fervientes muecas de antipatía que le lanzó la castaña.

Por otra parte, no cabía duda que Sakuno se encontraba nerviosa. _Muy_ nerviosa. La repentina decisión del ambarino la había dejado expectante y hasta un poco descolocada. A estas alturas, ni siquiera podía imaginarse de lo que quería hablar. Ni un atisbo, nada. Porque podría haber formulado muchas teorías en su pequeña pero intensa cabeza, pero todo eso —inevitablemente— le habría hecho desilusionarse. Y no quería más de eso.

Luego de recorrer el colegio se detuvieron en una fuente de agua cercana a las canchas de tenis. Fue en ese momento que Ryoma se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Ryuzaki —pronunció con voz de aplomo—. Lo siento.

La aludida abrió desproporcionadamente los ojos al tiempo que posaba su mirada en los orbes ámbares del chico. Primero rememoró lo ocurrido hace días y se sintió mal. No era una broma de muy buen gusto, ciertamente que no. Pero luego su mente hizo _click_ y comprendió que era sincero. Por tanto, que se disculpara así era un gran paso, sin duda alguna. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra, Ryoma habló.

—No actué de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho —prosiguió totalmente sereno—, y por eso te pido disculpas.

Sus palabras la habían impresionado. Después de todo, nadie nunca se imaginaría que Echizen Ryoma pidiera perdón. Y por primera vez se permitió analizar la situación. Tal vez el propio Ryoma había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a lo sucedido. Tal vez alguien externo le había aconsejado. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que agradecía enormemente el gesto de su compañero. Después de todo, reconocer un error era algo que no todos podían hacer, pues suponía dejar el ego de lado y hablar con la verdad y con objetividad. Y eso, especialmente para el príncipe, era un desafío supremo. Sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun —dijo, y un fugaz destello se pudo apreciar en sus ojos. En ese momento, él evadió sus ojos y carraspeó casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Quieres una Ponta? Yo invito.

Sakuno asintió y se encaminó junto al Echizen a la máquina expendedora más cercana. Un alivio generalizado recorrió a la cobriza. Sabía que él no le correspondía. Pero también pudo corroborar en ese momento que el ambarino no era cruel, y que lo que había visto hace meses y hace días sólo fue una pequeña sombra que se apoderó de él. Suspiró, pero no lo bastante fuerte como para que él la escuchara, y se sintió liviana. Liviana y desahogada.


	6. Desesperación y decepción

Hola chicas, mil disculpas por mi ausencia de mes y medio, pero me fue muy difícil poder actualizar esta historia. Gracias a rfec002 y a Clarii por unirse a la lectura del fic, me alegra que les haya gustado :) Y por supuesto, a Naruku, Lali, Kumikoson, Sakurimoon y kuriko-chan, y a todas las que han favoriteado y puesto en alerta la historia. Les agradezco mucho la paciencia y los ánimos que me han dado. Espero que les guste la continuación, me cuentan cualquier cosa.

**Recomendación:** "¿La Novia de Hiyoshi?", de Iku-sensei. Un oneshot muy cute sobre esta parejita.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Desesperación y… decepción

_Gracias_.

Wakashi no acostumbraba mucho a utilizar su celular, ya que hablar por teléfono le parecía absoluta y definitivamente aburrido y desagradable. Prefería mil veces hablar con esa persona cara a cara para así evitar malentendidos; odiaba escuchar las voces de las personas pero no poder ver sus expresiones faciales, no poder imaginar si lo que decían era verdad o mentira porque podían escudarse bajo la sombra del teléfono. Por supuesto que cuando había que utilizarlo, no le quedaba otra opción más que hacerlo. Sin embargo, esa pequeña pero nutritiva palabra que rezaba en la pantalla de su teléfono celular fue suficiente para hacerle creer que los mensajes de texto no eran una mala opción después de todo.

Se la pudo imaginar apretando cada tecla de su teléfono con encendida vergüenza, en una interminable encrucijada: enviar o no el mensaje. Soltó una pequeña carcajada de sólo pensar en las fallidas veces en que intentó enviarlo. Era tan nítido que la sola idea lo perturbó un poco. Sentía que cada día que pasaba podía leerla más y más, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso. De hecho, tenía tanta seguridad de que el tiempo traería la respuesta adecuada, que no se preocupó más. Por ahora, simplemente debía aprovechar su último año en la secundaria.

* * *

Cuando Sakuno envió el mensaje, no supo si hizo bien en hacerlo. Estaba nerviosa, y nadie podía culparla por ello. No era de esas chicas que interactuaba de manera efusiva con un chico, y menos con uno que no conocía suficientemente bien. Durante esos minutos una pregunta rondó por su cabeza y no pudo contestarla hasta que envió el mensaje. Con Hiyoshi se sentía segura pero, ¿realmente lo conocía? No sabía casi nada de él. Sin embargo, se había armado de coraje para enviarle ese mensaje porque sentía que él se lo merecía. Había sido demasiado bueno con ella en el último tiempo, y aunque fuese un acto casi insignificante, quería hacerlo, quería darle las gracias.

Los días siguientes no habían sido muy relevantes. Nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido. Seguía viendo a Hiyoshi de vez en cuando, ya que sus entrenamientos en el Hyotei se habían intensificado, pero de lo que se había percatado era de un sutil, muy sutil cambio en Ryoma. Supuso, y lo asoció, al cambio de actitud que tuvo aquel día que fue a pedirle disculpas. La esencia del príncipe es ser frío y distante pero, a pesar de eso, notaba que sus orbes no eran tan lejanos como antes; ya no miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo aislarte de tu vida por el simple hecho de cruzarte por su línea de visión. Ahora notaba una pequeñísima señal de calor en ellos, y eso la tranquilizó. Y ahora, si es que le hablaba, no cortaba la conversación porque sí o porque quería; incluso se notaba casi, casi preocupado y atento por lo que uno le decía. A todas luces era un cambio, tal vez leve, pero era un cambio al fin y al cabo, y ella lo agradecía. No era agradable ser su compañera y sentir todos los días su frialdad y salir victoriosa de ello.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, prendió su teléfono celular y un mensaje la sorprendió.

_Hoy, 17 hrs, en el parque._

Un mensaje escueto y conciso, tan característico de él. Esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se refregaba sus mañaneros ojos. "Hoy, entonces", dijo en un suspiro que a todas luces parecía ser de felicidad.

En su caminata hacia el colegio, se topó inesperadamente con el ambarino.

—Buenos días, Ryoma-kun —saludó alegremente.

Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar, desde que él se fue hasta que volvió, y ya había dado por superado el tema de la confesión, el rechazo, la nueva confesión y el nuevo rechazo. No quería problemas, por lo que la mejor decisión era optar por una postura amigable.

—Buenos días —dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Sakuno soltó una pequeña risa. Había cosas que nunca, nunca iban a cambiar.

Se dirigió serenamente junto a su compañero al edificio en donde se encontraba su sala de clases, pero su paz fue interrumpida por dos alborotados tenistas.

—¡Pequeñín, nya!

—Echizen.

La cobriza giró su cabeza y vio cómo el ambarino esbozaba una mueca de desagrado ante el sombrío panorama. "Por qué… siempre… tienen que aparecer", pensó Ryoma. Era una escena tan cotidiana que quería borrarla con goma de borrar si fuese posible.

—Qué haces aquí, Kikumaru-senpai —preguntó en un tono poco amistoso.

—¡No seas malo, pequeñín! —dijo, haciendo un tierno puchero que a Ryoma le pareció una horrible mueca—. Hemos venido para presenciar el espectáculo de hoy.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó curiosa Sakuno, integrándose en la conversación—. ¿Y por qué no estás en clases?

Cuando hizo la pregunta, sintió que fue en un tono más fuerte de lo común, y se sonrojó profundamente. Y eso, un singular castaño de ojos azules lo notó.

—No había, o bueno, realmente sí pero no era obligatoria así que decidimos venir con Fujiko-chan —respondió de lo más contento. Se veía sin preocupaciones, casi como un niño.

—Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan —dijo Fuji a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, Fuji-senpai.

Fuji la miró por sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa grácil y algo sombría.

—Hoy será un día fuera de lo común —mencionó Momo. Eiji, a su lado, agitó positivamente su cabeza.

—¡Sí que sí, nya! ¡Estoy ansioso!

Sakuno se sentía ajena a la conversación; hace rato que no veía a sus ex compañeros, así que era normal no entender nada. Menos si ellos no explicaban nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se decidió a preguntar. Tímidamente, pero a preguntar al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué pasa hoy?

—Hoy son los partidos que definen quiénes serán los regulares del equipo —la sonrisa de Fuji se volvió aún más sombría, y sus ojos se entornaron en una mirada casi suspicaz—. ¿Quieres venir?

La cobriza abrió ampliamente sus ojos. "Los partidos clasificatorios", pensó. "Desde el año pasado que no los veo". Y luego hizo una mueca casi ridícula, reprimiéndose por lo anterior. "Por supuesto, si ésos fueron los últimos partidos", pensó casi con vergüenza. Sus no tan casuales despistes eran reprobables.

Fuji, divertido por dentro, no se perdió detalle de sus actos.

Sakuno iba a responder, pero el timbre sonó estruendosamente, y los ex novatos caminaron apresuradamente hasta el salón de clases, dejando atrás a sus senpais.

* * *

Después de las clases, Sakuno arregló sus cosas para irse. Había sido un día bastante intenso —el profesor le había pedido que llevara recados a medio mundo— y tenía ganas de descansar. Ni bien hubo dado dos pasos, sus senpais irrumpieron intempestivamente en la sala.

—¡EEEECHIZEEEEN!

El aludido saltó de su asiento y casi se cayó de la pura impresión. Era común que el pelinegro hiciese ese tipo de cosas, pero no cuando estaban en clases. Digamos que eso era más propio de situaciones tenísticas.

—¡Momo, contrólate, sé que el pequeñín es casi "irresistible", pero vamos, no grites, nya!

La escena era, por decirlo menos, irrisoria. Ryoma miraba con un semblante casi asustadizo mientras Momoshiro lo seguía por entre las sillas y mesas del salón, y Eiji trataba —entre risas e inútilmente— de parar al pelinegro.

—Déjame —musitó el ambarino con un hilo de voz.

—¡Extraño tanto los partidos contra los senpais! —exclamó Momo, obviando el comentario de su compañero y desordenándole el cabello mientras hablaba—. Ahora hay muchos nuevos, no me acostumbro.

Ryuzaki volvió a intentar retirarse del lugar, pero Fuji —quien apareció de la nada—, la detuvo. Ella pestañeó varias veces ante tal inesperada acción.

—¿No irás a ver los partidos? —y antes de que pudiera contestar, la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia la salida.

Como era de esperar, su rostro se tiñó de un intenso rojo mientras el chico la arrastraba. Eiji y Momo repitieron la acción con Echizen, teniendo éste una mueca de desagrado que era visible para todo el público.

—P-Pero…

—Ryuzaki-chan —esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras intensificaba el agarre. Ella sintió un leve estremecimiento—, es un acontecimiento importante para Echizen. Recuerdo que el año pasado no te perdías ni un partido —dijo con un tono casi procaz, algo inusual en él. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en malicia, una malicia juguetona que no iba a abandonarlo hasta que cumpliese su objetivo.

—S-Sí, bueno… yo…

Su nervio era evidente. Sumado a sus coloreados pómulos, jugueteaba con sus pulgares, y su timidez era notoria. Realmente era una situación incómoda, y su senpai tampoco ayudaba demasiado a que aquello acabara.

Eiji y Momo ya habían abandonado el edificio.

—Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde.

Bueno, ¿no podía ser tan malo, verdad? No era nada que no hubiese hecho antes. Después de todo, las cosas —o aquel compañerismo o lo que fuese que tuviese con él— iban bien entre ella y Ryoma. Suspiró y le sonrió de manera introvertida al ojiazul.

Cuando llegaron a las canchas, ella se fijó inmediatamente en el mural donde se exhibían los grupos que contenían a los jugadores. Había mucha gente nueva, pero pudo percatarse que en el grupo D —el grupo de Ryoma— estaba Arai y… Momoshiro.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en toda su extensión al ver al par de amigos ponerse cada uno a un lado de la cancha. "Van a tener un partido, realmente lo van a tener", pensaba casi emocionada. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a esos dos tener un encuentro de verdad, uno oficial y por los puntos.

Aquella prometía ser una tarde muy interesante.

* * *

Hiyoshi salió del Hyotei silbando lo que parecía ser una alegre canción. Sus manos estaban firmemente ancladas en sus bolsillos, y cuando llevaba caminando dos cuadras la voz de su amigo lo hizo detenerse.

—Hiyoshi.

El aludido esperó hasta que su amigo llegase a su lado y caminaron juntos.

—Otori —dijo él a modo de saludo, aunque ya se habían visto en el entrenamiento.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Hmph.

Otori rió. Desde que tenía memoria, su amigo siempre había sido así: un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello, y a veces, agradecía que fuese así. En esos momentos, cuando necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y no que parloteara era cuando más feliz se sentía de tenerlo como amigo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo risueño—. Desde hace algún tiempo que te veo distinto, mmmm, digamos, feliz.

Wakashi chasqueó su lengua y siguió caminando, impasible como siempre. Otori volvió a reír.

—¿No quieres admitirlo, verdad? Pero yo sé que es así —confirmó—. ¿Es por lo que me contaste hoy?

Otori se detuvo pero Wakashi siguió su camino.

¿De verdad estaba más feliz? Nunca había sido muy partidario de expresar sus emociones, sólo cuando se trataba de superar a alguien en el tenis, pero estaba de acuerdo con su amigo en que había algo en él que había cambiado, aunque no podía afirmar con certeza que se trataba de felicidad. ¿Acaso todo esto pasó desde que conoció a Ryuzaki? No podía atribuirle todo a ella, pero desde que ella apareció, sin duda alguna que se notaba distinto. Pero era una sensación extraña que no había sentido antes, y eso tendía a preocuparlo. Siempre, siempre las situaciones extrañas eran para preocuparse, porque no era algo usual, algo cotidiano; era algo nuevo y todo lo nuevo conllevaba inevitablemente el aprender. Y el aprender es algo complicado que tiene que tratarse con altura de miras. Y eso, sencillamente asusta, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

—Adiós, Otori —vociferó mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, dejando como respuesta el silencioso viento que corría y le desordenaba juguetonamente el flequillo.

Y así se fue perdiendo en el sendero que lo llevaría a su usual destino. Tenía que darle la razón a su amigo en algo: hoy sí estaba feliz, quizás más que nunca. Y es que sabía algo y tenía que contárselo a alguien. Su amigo de la infancia ya era consciente de ello, pero sentía que debía conversarlo con Ryuzaki. Era pertinente, era necesario para él. Era la primera vez que establecía un vínculo así con una chica, y no con una que lo idolatrara precisamente, por eso quería hacerlo. Digamos que ella era algo así como _especial_.

Siguió silbando hasta que llegó, y la arboleda lo recibió con el sonar tan característico de sus hojas que chocaban contra el viento. Era una tarde agradable, así que se sentó a esperar y a dejar que el viento siguiese jugando con su cabello. Instintivamente miró su reloj y se reprochó mentalmente por haber llegado diez minutos tarde al encuentro. Si había algo que Wakashi no toleraba era la impuntualidad.

Perdió su vista en el horizonte azul y dejó que su mente divagara. Sobre sus hombros recaía la tarea más importante de todo el equipo de tenis: dirigir. Él y solamente él era capaz de dirigir a más de cien miembros el Hyotei, que inicialmente se habían unido por Atobe, pero que luego decidieron continuar en el equipo porque amaban el tenis tanto como él. A excepción de uno que otro personaje que quería figurar más que ir a jugar, pero a ésos siempre los mantenía a raya. En sus manos estaba la opción de ir y ganar las Nacionales, algo que les fue denegado por el Seigaku el año pasado. Eran dos derrotas que todavía no podía olvidar. Pero era ese mismo recuerdo el que le infundía fuerzas para comandar a sus dirigidos y superar todas las pruebas que el destino le colocaba.

Volvió a mirar la hora y se sorprendió bastante. Eran las cinco y media y Ryuzaki todavía no llegaba. Comenzó a molestarse levemente. Tal vez debería decirle que no le gustaba la gente que llegaba tarde a sus encuentros.

Por otra parte, Sakuno miraba atenta y emocionada el partido de Ryoma contra Momo-senpai. Había decidido olvidar sus preocupaciones —tampoco es que tuviese tantas en estos momentos— mientras veía el partido, pues la adrenalina producida era algo que debía aprovechar.

Hace mucho tiempo que no miraba un partido de Ryoma, y cada vez que lo hacía, se sorprendía de lo hábil y capaz que era el ambarino. Sus movimientos para el tenis eran tan perfectos y precisos que no era de extrañar que dejara estupefactos a todos, y que todas las chicas de la escuela estuvieran locas por él. Sin duda, había nacido con un talento innato para ese deporte. Y a ella le hubiese encantado jugar la mitad de bien de lo que jugaba él, porque ella también amaba el tenis y le hubiese gustado ser un aporte para el Seigaku. Lamentablemente, las cosas no se dieron así.

Cuando Ryoma ganó el tie break, dejó escapar un pequeño grito de emoción. Aquello había sido sensacional; el peliverde utilizó todas sus técnicas para hacerse con la victoria. Todas, menos el Muga no Kyochi, lo cual fastidió inconmensurablemente a Momo.

—¡No jugaste en serio! —le espetó muy enojado.

—Hmph.

Los ojos de Momoshiro se tornaron rojos de la pura rabia que sentía y se dirigió hecho una fiera hacia el ambarino.

—Detente, idiota —vociferó Kaidoh.

Sus ojos violeta se encontraron con los café de su Capitán, y entonces, al ver la determinación con la que él lo miraba y la autoridad que expelía, comprendió que le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto.

—Ganó en buena ley —comentó—. Cálmate y ve a prepararte para el próximo partido —le espetó—. ¡Y no me hagas enojar, idiota!

Momo colmó sus pulmones de aire y luego exhaló. Debía calmarse. Aquello no había sido para tanto.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, Echizen —dijo, estirándole la mano en señal de compañerismo —. ¡El próximo partido lo ganaré yo! —exclamó, relajando su mandíbula.

Sakuno sonrió. Ese era el Momo-senpai que ella conocía. No le gustaba verlo de esa forma, tan enojado y tan abstraído porque dudaba de que realmente fuese él. Y después de lo que pasó con Ryoma, no quería sentirse así con nadie cercano a ella. Se disponía alegremente a presenciar el siguiente partido cuando Kaidoh dijo algo que la dejó helada.

—¡Muevan el trasero, holgazanes! ¡Tenemos que terminar antes de las siete! —bramó.

¿Antes de las siete? Dejó entrever su reloj y el terror se apoderó de ella. Eran las seis y media.

"Hiyoshi-san", pensó horrorizada.

M-i-e-r-d-a.

Salió atarantadamente del lugar, corriendo lo más rápido como sus pies se lo permitiesen. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus compañeros.

Fuji la miró extrañado pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora se veía impasible y hasta serio. Al parecer, hacer que ella volviese a ver a Echizen jugar no había sido una buena idea.

"Por Dios, él tenía que decirme algo importante y yo como boba haciendo otras cosas".

Su mirada estaba fija en los obstáculos delante de ella, y los esquivaba con una precisión pocas veces vista. Corrió y corrió, y en un récord de veinte minutos llegó al parque. Hiyoshi estaba ahí, dándole la espalda.

—H-Hiyoshi-san… —murmuró apenada—. L-Lo siento mucho, de verdad yo…

Pero se detuvo cuando él giró su cuerpo por completo. Lo que vio la dejó totalmente devastada. Era la primera vez que veía retazos de tristeza en su mirada, ya que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tanto los caracterizaba, olvidando el gris y apareciendo lo metálico en ella. Su semblante era serio, pero poco a poco se fue quebrando hasta hacer una leve mueca de pena que ella no pudo soportar más. Y el viento desordenando su cabello y sus ropas no era un muy buen aliciente. Todo eso lo hacía ver horriblemente triste, horriblemente distinto a como era siempre. Y horriblemente decepcionado. Entonces comprendió que la había cagado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que había hecho sentir mal a alguien, y no podía resistirlo. Era algo que no iba con ella; ver a una persona querida en ese estado era el peor sentimiento del mundo, algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo… lo siento mucho…. Y-Yo de verdad no quise llegar t-tarde, pero… Pasaron varias cosas, Fuji-senpai me arrastró a ver el p-partido de R-Ryoma-kun y yo no pude… —intentó explicar— P-Perdón —dijo en un hilo de voz.

El enano. El enano. El maldito enano. Siempre fue la causa de todo. Siempre: antes y ahora.

—No digas nada, no necesito saber nada —dijo en un tono tan indiferente y frío que a la cobriza le dolió. Lanzándole una última mirada de frialdad, le dijo—: Adiós, Ryuzaki.

Intentó detenerlo pero su mirada entrecerrada, fría, y sus ojos metálicos la detuvieron. Él estaba dolido. Y ella se sentía horrible.

Y así lo vio perderse entre la ventisca. Trató de contener sus lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Aquello no estaba bien. Y todo había sido su culpa.


End file.
